This invention relates to grain bin sweeps, and in particular, to a sweep which can be easily assembled within a grain bin.
Grain bins are often provided with sweeps to facilitate the unloading of grain from the grain bin. During unloading, after the grain reaches a particular level within the grain bin, the grain will cease to flow readily to the grain bin's unloading outlet. Hence, assistance is required to direct the grain to the unloading outlet. Such assistance is often in the form of a grain bin sweep. As is known, a grain bin sweep typically includes an auger which extends radially from the center of the bin. The auger is turned about its horizontal axis and is driven about the grain bin to help direct the grain to the grain bin outlet.
In large grain bins (e.g., a bin having a diameter of 90′), the grain bin is commonly constructed around the sweep. However, in smaller grain bins (i.e., grain bins having a diameter of 40′), the grain sweep is installed in the grain bin after the bin is constructed. The grain sweep, as is known, includes an auger supported on a shield, a motor which drives the auger and a second, tractor motor, which moves the sweep within the bin. Often, such smaller grain bins will have limited access, and the sweep cannot be placed into the bin in an assembled condition. Rather, the sweep must be assembled within the bin.
Heretofore, there has been no commercially available high capacity grain bin sweep which can be easily assembled within the grain bin.